Black Tie Not Optional
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Men in Black Crossover. David Vega always had a secret, but when he dies, he tells the one person he knew that could handle it. How does his daughter, Tori, deal with it? Chapter 1A up. Please, R/R. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Title: Black Tie Not Optional  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: T  
Chapter: Prologue  
Category: Tori/? But knowing my work, it's fairly obvious where it might go. But, for all those people who don't like that type of relationship, try this. It's a different type of story.  
Spoilers: Nothing specific. But knowledge of 'Victorious' is key, and it wouldn't hurt to know 'Men in Black,' even MIB 3.  
Summery: David Vega always had a secret, but when he dies, he tells the one person he knew that could handle it. How does his daughter, Tori, deal with it?  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom. Men in Black is owned by Columbia Pictures.

* * *

It was a sad May day as a young woman sat upon the top of a hill. Her chocolate eyes casted upon the rolling hill as she sat there in silence. For today, was the only the third day of her sorrow. Of her sadness, and of her loss. It was a day of remorse, and all she could do was gaze upon the green hills…

A sigh escaped her lips as she began to remember the passing of the recent events. Of the moment when everything she held dear crumbled. From the moment she woke up this past Thursday morning, she never fully recovered from receiving the dire news… and it was killing her…

It was destroying her, and she couldn't turn to anyone. Who would believe her? She never thought she would ever experience a moment like this, of a moment where her world shattered, and her whole world would never be the same. Because it came to the last moments from her father. The last moments David Vega spoke to her, telling her the truth. Telling her what was really going on in this life, and telling her that not even her mother and her sister knew the truth…

No one knew.

No one could know.

No one should be able to know.

Because the truth of the matter was that if anyone knew what was happening, they would turn the other way and never believe her. No one would believe her. And it was terrifying.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she watched the progression of time unfold. And it pained her that she couldn't do anything about it. That she couldn't tell anyone, and that she had to hold this burden to herself…

She folded her knees and brought them to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she buried her face into herself, trying her best to escape the world.

But it didn't help.

No matter how much she wanted, she couldn't cope with how she was feeling, and she didn't know how to let it out.

…Part of her wanted to write her grief into a song. Into something that she could pour her heart and emotions into. Something meaningful. Something dear to her. Something to cherish. But as she thought about it, she realized she couldn't do it. She couldn't let out any evidence of what she truly found out.

The truth of the matter was that if she did, the world wouldn't know how to handle it. It could be their own undoing, and it was because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

She hated this. She hated she couldn't tell anyone. She hated that she was alone. And she hated that she hadn't been home since she found out about her father's death.

"This seat taken?"

Tori suddenly stiffened. She pulled out of her ball and looked up as a tall black man stared down at her. He wore a dark black suit, white button-down shirt, and a black tie. In his shirt pocket was a pair of black sunglasses. He looked down at the young woman. "What would you say if I knew your father."

She looked at him, confused. "Who… who are you?"

He smiled as he looked down at her. "Your father and I trained together when he was living in New York. We went to the academy together."

"Ok…" She whispered, not knowing what he was grasping at. "You knew my father?"

He nodded, "David Vega?" She nodded, "And I'm guessing that makes you Tori."

"How do you know who I am?"

He chuckled slightly, "The name's J. Agent J." She gave him a troubled look. "A few weeks back I got this letter from your dad. He told me to give this to you." He handed her the letter…

Tori took the piece of paper with caution. She looked at J and asked, "How'd you know where to find me?"

J smirked. "David used to do the same thing." He shook his head, "Sometimes, he would spend days at a time sitting on a hill."

She nodded, and then took the letter and opened it. Tori began to read it. Her eyes read over the handwritten font, and her eyes paused as she went over the smudged lettering, only picturing her recent deceased father writing out the said words.

When she finished, she looked up at the tall agent, "So he knew about this?"

J sighed. He took a seat beside her. "David… your dad… he was one of the few that got away."

She looked at him, confused. "Got away?"

He looked at Tori and knew that if anyone in David's family had the gene, it was her. In return for allowing David to the outside world with this knowledge, he had to let his supervisors know through MRI scans that the immune gene would be known about, and helping the Men in Black keep their secrets in the dark.

"Y'see, Tori… Your father… he had this rare gene. A gene that kept him immune…" He went into his pocket and pulled out a silver rod. He showed it to her. "This is a neutralizer. It wipes peoples' memories, keeping them in the dark. Not having to worry them about the truth out there. And your father, he had this gene. It allowed him to keep his memories un-nueurolizerable. Like… y'know those people who can't forget…"

Tori shook her head.

"Well, there's a disease. Called hyperthymestic syndrome. It's when a person can't forget. They can pick any date in their life and remember it as if was yesterday." When he saw the clueless look on her face, he clarified. "Basically, the gene is an advanced form of this. A neurolizer is the one thing that can erase their memory. But with your gene, you and your father couldn't be neurolized. So… that's why I'm so open with this. I can't get you to forget, and seeing as your father knew the truth, you'd be a likely candidate."

"A candidate for what?"

He smiled, "A candidate for the men in black."

* * *

**Ok, well, this is a new fic from me. And its something that's been itching to get out since just before I saw MIB 3. I tried coming up with an idea, and I think this is it. And yes, I know this is short, but it is also a prologue. Chapter 1 will be much longer. Hope you all liked it. And please, if you can, review. I'd appreciate.**

**Thank you all. I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter One A

Title: Black Tie Not Optional  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: T  
Chapter: One A  
Category: Tori/? But knowing my work, it's fairly obvious where it might go. But, for all those people who don't like that type of relationship, try this. It's a different type of story.  
Spoilers: Nothing specific. But knowledge of 'Victorious' is key, and it wouldn't hurt to know 'Men in Black,' even MIB 3.  
Summery: David Vega always had a secret, but when he dies, he tells the one person he knew that could handle it. How does his daughter, Tori, deal with it?  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom. Men in Black is owned by Columbia Pictures.

* * *

Tori Vega sat in her booth. A plate of apple pie rested upon her dish as she looked at the man in front of her. Still awestruck from what she was just told. She was silent, looking at him, a fork rested in her hand.

After their initial meeting, Agent J, as he preferred to be called, offered her to stop at a nearby restaurant and get some pie. She didn't know why, but for some reason J thought pie would be the best food for them right now, and Tori wasn't one to take down an offer for some pie anyway.

So, together they made their way to a small restaurant where they both sat down in a booth. Agent J ordered himself a piece of cherry pie while Tori took an apple. They both ordered some coco too. It was a nice option, and Tori could really use some comfort food right about now anyway.

As soon as the food came, they both went into their personal servings when J finally spoke. "You're probably have allot of questions." The agent told the young woman. A smile appeared on his face, "I had the same look on my face when K told me the truth. Well, I think so. I dunno how many times he neurolized me though."

She looked at him, skeptically, "Neurolized you?" J nodded. "So, you were neurolized?"

J thought for a second. "He neurolized me and I did him. I guess you can say that we do have a thing in common." He smirked. "He's also the one that got me into pies."

"Ok…" Tori said, still confused.

J sighed. "Tori…" He looked at the restaurant in front of him. Not allot of people were here, but just enough. Especially if Tori needed convincing. "This world… this planet… there's allot more to it then you realize. Take a look around. What do you see?"

Tori looked at him strangely, but he returned with a grin. "Just take a look."

Tor shrugged and began to look around the restaurant. She saw a few other people eating here and of course the waiters and cashiers. Not to mention the obvious chef in the back. "Alright… so I looked."

"What do you see?" He asked.

"People. People eating, people talking, people working. Y'know, people."

J smirked. "But I bet you don't know these people are actually not from around here." J looked around the restaurant. When satisfied he began to speak in random words, almost of a different language. Definitely of something that Tori hadn't heard before.

All of a sudden the people that Tori was looking at before turned to face her. Some of their faces actually began to shift, revealing small green creatures within their heads. Others took off their hair and purple ridges were revealed, others actually their hands transform into tentacles.

Tori's eyes widened. She backed herself into the corner of her booth. "What the?"

J spoke a few more words, and every one of the 'people' in the restaurant went back into hiding. Tori looked at him. "And this is on a Wednesday. Come tomorrow, this place will be crazy."

"So…" Tori whispered. She gulped, "This… this…"

J smirked, "This is what life is really like." He looked at her, "Tori, there's allot more to this planet. Human beings are not the only highly intelligent animals. There are people here who are actually aliens from another world. Most of them are like us though. Just trying to get by, live their lives, and are actually good honest working people."

Tori nodded slowly, "Wow…" She then shook her head, "And this is what my father knew about?"

"To a degree." He answered. "He did know the truth, and he even helped a few times."

"He did?" Tori asked, confused.

J confirmed. "With him being a cop in LA, it allowed us to get more information that we wouldn't be able to get on our own. Your father could sneak into meetings, under the disguise of a normal human. Just enough to blend in too."

"And when you mean blend…" Tori started.

He nodded. "I mean blend. As in hide in plain sight. Which is usually the best way to hide something."

Tori agreed, "I guess I can understand that."

"Good." J told her. "But also remember, allot of these aliens are just like people. While allot of them want to maintain their lives and live here in peace, others want…"

Tori gulped. "To hurt us?"

J sighed. "Hurt, maim, kill, rape… world domination…"

Tori head snapped back to him, "World domination? As in…?

"As in everything in this world being ran by another alien race."

Tori let out a deep breath that she was holding. "Woah… that's some serious chiz."

"I guess it is." J reasoned. "And the Men in Black is the world's only first and last line of defense. Without us… "

Tori nodded, finally grasping the concern about this meeting. She looked at him, "And you want me to be a part of this?"

"Yes we do." J answered. "We don't like letting people know about what's truly happening in today's world, but because of your father and your gene, we are more than willing to allow you to become a member."

Tori looked at him, shocked. "…I dunno. I mean, J. I'm only sixteen. I'm not ready for this. I'm not even sure if I can be what you want. I don't know even if I want to be a part of this."

J leaned forward. "I know this is a lot to take in, Tori. I know that you think you're not capable for this." He pulled out of the booth and approached the young woman. "I know this is a lot of chizz." He let out a breath. "But we know you're the daughter of a cop, and we know that you have the blood of one to boot. If we get you the right training, then we believe you could become a valued member."

Tori looked at the agent in front of her. This was getting way too over her head, and she never thought she would ever be in this position. To actually be requested by someone that could be the very moment in the Earth's line to save or kill the entire planet.

"I dunno…" Tori whispered.

J smiled, and placed his hand on Tori's. "Look. I get it. I get this is allot, and I know it seems…"

"It's too much." She whispered. She looked at J. "I'm a student. I go to Hollywood Arts. I want to become a singer, a dancer, or even an actress. I could even become all three. I don't want to be part of this. I don't think I can be."

J gave it some thought, and then answered. "I get it. Allot of people refuse to accept this, and often value the fact and beg to be neurolized." He let out a sigh. "But, you don't get that option. You can't ever not know about what we talked about, and this is why I'm answering everything you have a question too." J noticed the lost in thought look Tori was holding. "But let me tell you something. I've been doing this for fourteen years, and I've never looked back. Sure, I get thoughts about regretting to join, but I'll never wish to take back what I decided."

Tori looked back at him, "Is it worth it?"

"Definitely. I don't regret this for a moment."

Tori sighed, and she took her fork in her hand. Playing with a piece of pie, she looked back at him, "And before you say something, there is one more thing that you might want to know."

"What's that?" Tori asked.

J answered. "When you join the Men in Black, you no longer exist. No one is going to know who you are. You're going to cease to exist. No one is going to know the name 'Tori Vega.'"

Tori's eyes widened, "I'm not going to exist?"

"Short answer. No." J confirmed. "Your mom, Trina, your friends, they won't know anything about you. You won't exist. No one will ever know you."

"How are you going to do that?" Tori asked, confused.

"I think it's time we go meet Tim." He looked at his watch, "And if Griffin is right, then he'll be coming in…" J noted the ticking numbers of his watch. "5, 4, 3, 2, and…" J looked at the door to the restaurant as the door started to open "… 1…"

Tori and J watched as a tall think man in a bright red t-shirt walked inside. He walked over in his blue jeans and dark black hair slicked back. A fez rested upon his head. J nodded as he approached the two of them. "Tori, this is Tim. Tim this is Tori…"

Tori watched as the young redhead sat down. He gave a slight nod. "Tim here is someone that the Men in Black have been for future agents that have too many close ties to the real world. He's going to get the people in your life to forget any trace of you."

Tori looked at Tim and then at J. "Tim can do that?"

Tim took his hand and went for his fez. He took it off and Tori's eyes widened when she saw was laid underneath. On his forehead was a big purple eye. "You have a third eye?"

Tim nodded and the placed the fez back on his head. She looked at J, "He's not much of a talker, is he?"

"No, he isn't." J told her with a grin.

"And the fez?" She asked. "I mean besides the obvious."

J smirked, "He thinks fezs are cool."

Tim nodded and looked at J. J nodded and then back at Tori. "With Tim, we're going to get everyone you know to forget about you."

"How?"

"That's where Tim comes in." J told her. "I think its about time to we go have a talk with your mom and Trina."

Tori just stared at them.

* * *

**TBC in 1B**

**Wow. I'm so glad this fic did so well in the first chapter. I hope you all liked this part, and please, send a review. Thank you all for reading. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
